


Day 2: Crying Skies

by Lunan95



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Armonia - Freeform, Bickering, Child Soldiers (as backstory), Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kimdoyle, Military Background, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and so is quincy, donut is a little shit, still slowburn, very QUESTIONABLE upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Day two ofChorus Tales, Crying Skies.In which Quincy, who grew up in space, experiences a rainstorm for the first time and mistakes it as an attack on their base. Doyle and Kimball are bewildered over this and finds out more about her military background. The revelation makes Doyle, who's prone to faint, pass out.Also, he's in denial about what he may feel for miss Kimball. No matter what Quincy or Donut says, he isnotin love.
Relationships: Donald Doyle/Vanessa Kimball (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Day 2: Crying Skies

In theory, Quincy knew what rain was. 

If she had experienced it, that was another matter. 

Quincy was born on a human colony, on a planet somewhere in the galaxy and which got massacred by alien enemies. It was in the Great War, after all and that’s where she lost her mother apparently.

After that, she was taken to Project Freelancer. It was because she was found by them first. Maybe she’d come to UNSC and maybe to Earth if things were different. Who knows?

The point was she had never seen Earth, she’s never even been there and while she knew how certain things worked there, it didn’t mean she had the experience of it.

It was impossible to rain in space after all. Quincy had never experienced any weather changes when she grew up in the Freelancer program and lived her entire life in the ship Mother of Invention.

The first time she experienced anything weather related was in Blood Gulch, where it seemed to be summer forever. And unbearably hot. Quincy was nearly desperate to ditch the armor during the first week and Grif may have encouraged her more.

She stayed in Blood Gulch for three years before Tex showed up and triggered her memories back as Freelancer Missouri. Then everything got fucked, mildly speaking.

In Valhalla, Quincy got to experience cold for the first time. The first time she was met by a chilly autumn wind and how she reacted to how the plants were “dying” had been hilarious, according to Grif. He never let her live it down. 

And she wasn’t even to get started on the ice-cold “holiday retreat” from that one time Sarge must take a mandatory vacation and they stayed in a place like Sidewinder to celebrate the holiday. She learned that snow was bitching cold and later, fighting in the snow against the Meta at Sidewinder really didn’t improve on her opinion of “winter”.

Back to now, there was a far more pressing matter.

\----

General Donald Doyle was not a brave man, but he tried to keep up the morale for his men and give them the hope that there will be a brighter day one day for Chorus. A time where they’ll finally see peace and prosperity.

Uniting his men along with the rebels was no easy task and the New Republic would less likely take orders from him just as the Feds refused to listen to Kimball.

Of course, he got to see how utterly impressive Kimball was, both as a military leader and as a woman. (And if Donut kept pestering him about whether he had a crush or not, he denied everything.)

“General Doyle, something is happening!” Quincy kicked the door open to the war room where he and Kimball tried to negotiate about the food rations, never mind that the door was of solid metal and he yet must understand the strange abilities the small Freelancer had.

Kimball answered quicker than he could, though.

“Captain Quincy, we’re in the middle of something. If this is about Grif’s goddamn demands on steaks-”

“No! No, it’s not like that even if I’d like to have steaks too and he’s selfish if he wants them all for himself, violating the Red Team Mandatory Delicious Food Share Protocol-”

“Please focus, Captain Quincy.” Doyle gently reminded her. But he'd like to know what the food sharing protocol was...later.

Quincy took a moment to redirect herself from her rambling to whatever had...shaken her. “Oh! The skies are crying.”

“The skies are...I’m sorry, what?!” Kimball was baffled. Perhaps she thought that only Captain Caboose or Private Donut had that effect on her. Apparently not, this girl was just crazy as the rest of them. 

“The skies are crying!” Quincy repeated frustrated, looking at them like they’re both lunatics. “There’s water coming from the clouds and the skies aren’t blue anymore!”

Doyle blinked for a moment, stupefied before he realized something. “You...ah, Quincy. Have you never seen...rain...before?”

“Oh, that’s what’s happening? I’ve read about rain, not that I paid so much attention in biology lessons on the Freelancer ship...but it’s like…”

Doyle waited patiently while Kimball grew more bewildered over this new development. “Give it time.” He muttered to her. 

“Like…!” Quincy exclaimed. “Uuuh...it’s  liquid water and they’re formed like drops from the atmospheric water vapor and then become heavy enough to fall because of gravity.” She recited and shook her read, a scarlet color grew in her face. “...I think I just made a fool of myself.”

“Well,” Doyle chuckled amused. “I can’t imagine it’d rain in space after all, if you’re raised on a spaceship, specific for a military program.”

“Alright, let me get this straight.” Kimball said. “You have never seen rain before and I assume it rains now because you come bursting through the door like a pink Kool-Aid-Man and yells about the skies are crying?”

Quincy blinked. “Yes?” She answered like it was obvious.

Kimball sighed heavily and covered her face with a hand, clearly frustrated by the usual craziness from the Reds and Blues. She had hoped that Quincy, as ex-Freelancer, would be just as sane as Carolina and Wash.

Guess she was wrong, this is what happens if one stays too long in a box canyon.

“Well, I always like to believe it’s better to experience things because sometimes books don't make it justice.” Doyle began cheerily.

“Not even your beloved Shakespeare?” Kimball snarked at him with disdain.

Doyle flushed. “Aside from that, it’s important to see and experience things first hand-”

“Oh great, why don’t we send her on the front lines so she’ll experience “war” first hand?” Kimball threw out.

Doyle blanched. “Miss Kimball, I-I didn’t mean that!”

“Well, apparently you think everything is better to experience first hand!” Kimball snapped back at him, quickly falling into the habit to bicker with him.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, miss Kimball! You know perfectly well that I didn’t mean like that!” Doyle was officially flustered and close to getting angry (and it took a lot if he was getting angry). “I’d never sent my Quincy to the front lines-”

Kimball’s temper exploded. “YOUR Quincy?!”

“Oh dear…” Doyle mumbled when he realized he slipped up.

None of them noticed how the rain was coming down in heavy pours and the cloudy skies started to rumble. Quincy’s mind was occupied with trying to maintain peace between two now officially bickering generals.

“Since when have you claimed custody over her?!” Kimball shouted at him.

“Stop assuming things, miss Kimball! I have done no such thing!”

“You clearly called her “your” just a minute ago!”

“You’ve already hoarded two Freelancers, let me at least have one!”

“She doesn’t belong to the Feds!”

“Well, she certainly doesn't belong to the Rebels either!”

“Have you even asked her which side she’d prefer?!”

“No, she would’ve spoken up long ago in that case!”

“Can I say something?” Quincy pointed out.

“NO!” Both of them exclaimed before they went at each other's throats again. 

Quincy looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than here. God, at this point there would become another civil war and they’d actually kill themselves…

She never knew that she had suddenly taken the role of divorce child with pseudo-parents that went at each other and couldn’t get along about custody.

Quincy was deep in her thoughts and the generals were very occupied by verbally fighting, which is why all three got startled when a large BOOM nearly shook the room.

Needless to say, one out of the three panicked.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Quincy shouted, her light green eyes stood out as her face had paid considerably. “We’re under attack!”

“Quincy. We’re not-” Doyle tried to explain.

“Every man to their posts, we have a base to defend!” Quincy had already armed herself with two pistols, a laser shotgun, grenades and a handful of throwing knives. “Fight for our freedom!”

“Quincy, there’s no-” Kimball tried to speak.

“Like Sarge always says, today is a good day to die!” Quincy already sported her helmet on and prepared to charge through the door. “DIE FOR HONOR AND FREEDOM!”

“ _ There is no attack! _ ” Doyle shrieked to get her attention. He was startled when he realized he wasn’t the only one who yelled.

Kimball had also shouted at the same time.

Quincy went completely still, already in battle position and hands on the laser shotgun (apparently an “coming of age” present from Sarge). “...what?” She asked confused, flinching when the booms continued outside along with low rumblings.

“Dear girl, there is no attack on us!” Doyle told her, slightly out of breath and it was frightening to see how that sweet, well-meaning girl just morphed into war soldier-mode. 

Now, he’s always been against using non-legal soldiers, but what this Project Freelancer had done to this girl...turning an innocent child to a super soldier, was unforgivable.

“B-but there has to be an attack!” Quincy stammered out, she ripped off her helmet from her head and she looked so scared, so confused that it really hurt Doyle to see her like this. “T-there has to be, there’s explosions outside and I can hear it and…” She fell silent when she realized something. 

“There is no alarm...if we were under attack-”

“The security would’ve turned on.” KImball finished. Doyle didn’t see her as he had his eyes on Quincy for the moment, but she sounded...really bothered by this.

Not annoyed like he’s gotten used to. More concerned if anything.

“Quincy, exactly when did...Freelancer...let you train like a full-aged soldier?” Doyle nearly dreaded the answer.

Quincy had put down her weapons and crossed her arms, face frowning when she tried to remember. “...I don’t know? I’ve always trained so long I can remember. Since I could walk and talk?”

Doyle was horrified at this.

Quincy was literally a child soldier.

By God, how cruel and ruthless could that awful Freelancer be to a child, no matter of her extraordinary skills? Her childhood has been taken from her, she could’ve died at numerous chances and for what?

For the purpose to win a dreadful, intergalactic war.

Doyle felt physically ill that she was trained into a soldier since toddler age.

“Oh dear…” Doyle swayed on his feet and everything went black.

* * *

“General Doyle, you’re awake!” Quincy exclaimed when he finally came around again. 

The lights nearly blinded him and he recognized the place too well. He was in the medbay, which meant Doctor Grey wasn't far away.

He sighed as he finally came around. “I fainted again, didn’t I?”

“Yup!” Quincy chirped, sounding far too cheerful about it. “And General Kimball carried you here!”

If he wasn’t awake enough, then he certainly was now. “S-she did what now?!” He stammered out. 

“Well, what were we supposed to do?” Quincy said with a shrug. “You just fainted and lied there on the floor for a while. You didn’t even wake up when I threw water on you!”

Doyle narrowed his eyes and touched his head with one hand. Well, his hair was damp which meant that Quincy certainly did that. He didn’t even know why he was still surprised.

“When this war is over, I need to find myself a rock to live under…” He muttered, feeling ashamed that he, a fully grown general, was carried to the medbay by miss Kimball as if he was some damsel in distress.

“I thought you looked cute!” Quincy added unhelpfully. “I gotta tell Donut about this, he’s got some plans about how to woo KImball for you-”

  
“ _ I am not in love and I’m not wooing miss Kimball! _ ” Doyle shrieked embarrassed, blushing scarlet red.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so much for trying to write a fic per day. I have kinda almost failed on this one, but October isn't done yet so I think I may still have time to fix this. 😂
> 
> So yeah, it's pretty bold of you to assume that Donut wouldn't try hanging out with General Doyle for the time the Reds and Blues were seperated. Honestly, who does he have to hang out with (except for Quincy)? Wash was all suspicious and paranoid (for good reasons), Sarge was doing...Sarge-things and I don't think Lopez bothered to stay any longer with him than necessary. XD
> 
> Also in the musical episode of Season 14, it was implied that Doyle was a little fond and curious about Donut's musical numbers which gave me the idea that the Feds are probably suckers for music, lmao. Or maybe it's just Doyle.
> 
> Oh yeah and he's in denial about romance, of course. For someone who practically worships the Shakespearan works, he sure likes to deny that he's in love and with the bravest and most impressive woman on this side of Chorus. 
> 
> As Donut would say, let it simmer. :P
> 
> On a second note, it's probably not wise to leave Quincy alone with Sarge for a long period. She also get kinda ax-crazy. XD
> 
> -Lunan


End file.
